


Easy Temptation

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [42]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Easy Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Patience is a virtue and all angels were to be held to high standard in that regard. But Aziraphale had had some time to come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t the perfect angel in any regard and he had only leaned into that further since their move out of London. It was never anything big, nothing Damning of course, but just little things that made him happy. So Aziraphale had decided that patience, in some cases, was vastly overrated, especially when there was something much better than could be done. Which is why he found himself out in the garden watching Crowley. One of the things that had drawn them to this cottage in the first place was the garden. It had been overgrown when they moved in, but over the past months Crowley had transformed it into something lush and beautiful. He was currently at his workbench with a bonsai tree, his newest obsession. He was muttering to himself as he pruned and trimmed the miniature branches into the shape that he wanted.

Aziraphale, aware of the clippers Crowley was wielding, slid his arms around the demon’s waist. He wasn’t quite tall enough to hook his chin on his shoulder the way that Crowley often did to him so Aziraphale settled for resting his cheek against the sun-warmed fabric of Crowley’s t shirt. On the one hand, he enjoyed feeling the shifting of lean muscle as Crowley moved, but on the other hand he didn’t even pause. But Aziraphale had done his fair share of temptations over the millenia and he knew how to get what he wanted. He nuzzled, he nestled, he pressed tiny kisses along the back of Crowley’s shoulder, making a trail to the side of his neck. Crowley shivered. Success. Aziraphale continued mouthing kisses at the sensitive spot behind Crowley’s ear. 

“Oh, angel, that’s  _ mean _ .”

Aziraphale grinned against Crowley’s skin.

“Temptation accomplished,” the demon murmured, twisting in Aziraphale’s arms to bring them face to face so that he could press a kiss to those inviting lips, “you wicked creature.”

  
  



End file.
